oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Slayer
Official description Details Walkthrough Getting started slaying Delrith.]] The Gypsy will tell you about a story involving a demon named Delrith after paying her one coin. He is being summoned again, and you have to kill him. Ask her, "So, how did Wally kill the demon?" Write down what Wally says as it will be important later on. She tells you to talk to Sir Prysin to help. So, go north to Varrock Castle, and on the western side of the castle, Sir Prysin should be walking around. Note that the incantation is random for each player, make sure you write it down. Tell Sir Prysin that the Gypsy sent you. Ask for Silverlight, the weapon needed to kill Delrith. He will say that he kept it hidden because of it being so powerful and it needs three keys to open it. Sir Prysin can be found west of where King Roald is found. Captain Rovin's key Go to the room in the north-west corner of the castle, and climb the stairs. You will be in a room with guards. Walk up the steps once more. Captain Rovin will be walking around. Talk to him, and tell him that what you are talking about is important. Tell him that a demon is going to invade the city, it is a very powerful demon as well, Sir Prysin said he would give you his key, and then why did he give you one then? He will give you his key. Sir Prysin's key Go into the room located northeast. It looks like a kitchen. Look for stairs or a ladder that leads up. Go up them, and then go into the room near you to see a bucket. Grab it. Now go back down, and in the kitchen, look for a sink. Use the bucket with the sink. Next, go out the door in the kitchen that leads outside and look for a drain. Use your bucket of water with the drain, If you do not do this you can not obtain the key. The second key will have fallen down. Head east out of the castle, and look for a manhole. On your mini map, it will have a red exclamation mark. If the manhole is closed, open it and climb down. If it is open, just climb down. Now, go north west and follow a path until you reach a stream. You should see a key to your left, next to a pile of skeletons. Pick it up. Wizard Traiborn's key Items required: 25 un-noted bones Take 25 bones to Wizard Traiborn located on the of the Wizards' Tower. Talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key asking him if he got any keys knocking around, and he will ask for 25 bones. If you have them already, give them to him. If not, get 25 regular bones (noted bones will not work). Almost every creature in Gielinor drops bones. Give him the bones and Traiborn will perform a ritual. When he's done with his ritual, he will give you his key. Banishing Delrith Now that you have all three keys, go back to Sir Prysin. Give him the three keys, and he will give you Silverlight. Make sure that you equip it. Lower-level players may want to get some armour and food at this point. Make sure to talk to Gypsy Aris about the magical incantation to use on Delrith. Take note of the incarnation words; they are different for everybody. If you are ready, then head south of Varrock and then east towards the stone circle surrounded by dark wizards. A cutscene of Delrith being summoned by the wizards is shown on first entering the circle for the final part of the quest. The final part now takes place in a setting containing Delrith and fourteen wizards, with the surroundings darkened, isolated from any other activity in the area. Lower-level players should be aware that the wizards are aggressive to players less than double their level plus an additional level, and use magical attacks entering the circle for the final part of the quest. Lower leveled players should consider approaching the stone circle from the south rather than from the north which makes it easier to get Delrith attacking you, and not the wizards. Attack Delrith with Silverlight equipped. When he is weakened, say the magical incantation, if the wrong incantation is said Delrith will regenerate to full health. Reward *3 Quest points *Silverlight (If lost, players may retrieve it from Sir Prysin for a fee of 500 coins. It can also be sold to the Wise Old Man for 80 coins.) Required for completing *Shadow of the Storm *Recipe for Disaster - Freeing the Lumbridge Guide Trivia *Sir Prysin's name is a play on the word: "surprising". Category:Quests Category:Demon Slayer Category:Free-to-play Quests